Hopes and Dreams
by sunnysparkles
Summary: AU What if Sirius hadn't fallen through the veil? What would have happened that night at the Department of Mysteries then? AU focusing on Sirius and Harry, and also a bit of Remus.
1. A Godfather's Duty

**Hopes and Dreams**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any parts of the book Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. I'm just taking a quote from the book.

**Summary: **What if Sirius hadn't fallen through the veil? What would have happened that night at the Department of Mysteries? Main characters are Sirius and Harry.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Godfather's Duty**

"Dubbledore!" said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported, staring over Harry's shoulder.

"What?"

"DUBBLEDORE!"

Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the brain room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Harry felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body- they were saved.

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thought of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there. There were yells; one of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line-

Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

Suddenly, Dumbledore yelled, "Stupefy!" causing Bellatrix to fall, stunned. Sirius turned quickly to see who had hit her. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Dumbledore.

"Sirius, go now! Take Harry with you!" Dumbledore yelled. "I'll take care of the others!"

Sirius ran across the room as Harry released Neville and gently placed him onto the ground. He grasped Harry's arm tightly with his right hand and pulled him, his wand in his left hand. Harry had to sprint to keep up with Sirius as they ran from the room. Sirius was still grasping Harry tightly as got up the lift. They were almost to the apparation area when Sirius ran right into a man in a pinstriped cloak

"Black!" Fudge snarled.

"Minister," Sirius said coolly.

"Finishing off Harry Potter for You-Know-Who?" Fudge asked.

Sirius loosened his hold on Harry a little, but kept his hand on him in case he needed to apparate both of them quickly.

"I really would have thought as minister you could at least say Voldemort's name, Fudge," Sirius spat in disgust. Fudge flinched. "And how dare you accuse me of such things! I'd never harm Harry!"

"You betrayed Lily and James Potter! Why wouldn't you want to kill Harry too? And I don't need you telling me what I should do, Black! Why does it matter anyway? He's gone. You-Know-Who has been gone for almost fifteen years."

"Am I gone?" came a cold voice from behind.

All three turned around and came face to face with Lord Voldemort. His black robes were swaying, his scarlet eyes were glowing through his hood and his thin, white fingers were grasped around his wand. Fudge stiffened. Harry withdrew his wand and was about to attack, but Sirius stopped him.

"No, Harry!" he hissed. "Stand back, keep alert, and let me fight."

"Sirius… no!" said Harry. He knew how strong Voldemort was. Sirius was no match.

Sirius ignored Harry and pointed his wand at Voldemort, ready to fight. He was going to do all he could to protect Harry. He didn't really care about Fudge's safety though. He just hoped all his efforts would be enough to protect Harry.

Voldemort immediately sent a jet of green light at Sirius, but Sirius dodged it. Azkaban had taught him how to stay alert. Voldemort decided he try another approach.

"Crucio!"

The spell hit Harry who immediately collapsed onto the floor in pain. The earlier battle had worn him out. His reflexes weren't good enough for him to have dodged it. Harry kept his mouth shut, not showing how much pain he was in. He wouldn't scream. That's what Voldemort wanted him to do. Sirius' eyes widened in shock.

"Harry!"

"Not a very good Godfather, are you, Black?" said Voldemort. "Can't even protect him from a simple spell."

Sirius' gray eyes flashed with anger. He began sending unknown curses at Voldemort, who only dodged them all. Harry refused to cry out in pain throughout it all, but his face showed he was suffering. Voldemort began sending curses back at Sirius, who also dodged them all.

"Imperio!" Voldemort said lazily.

The spell hit Sirius who was finally unable to dodge it. He felt his mind go blank. The feeling was familiar.

_Kill Harry_ came a voice in his head. _Kill him. It's only a simple spell. _

Sirius raised his wand and pointed it towards Harry, then stopped.

No, not Harry! I can't kill my godson! I'm suppose to protect him! Came a voice in his head

_Murder him. Get rid of him. He's not James._

He's- No, James wanted him to protect Harry, not kill him. He wouldn't do it.

_Kill him!_

"No!" Sirius yelled.

"No?" Voldemort asked. "You'd rather not kill him? So much unlike your brother, Sirius. He'd have murdered Harry in a heartbeat, but you seem to feel the urge to fight against me. Brave of you. I'm sorry you'll have to end your life this way."

Voldemort finally released Harry from the curse. He moaned in pain, still shaking, unable to get up yet. He pointed his wand at Sirius who was going to see if Harry was alright.

"Crucio!"

Sirius, his mind set on his Godson, could not dodge the spell. He fell to the ground beside Harry and cringed his teeth in pain. Harry grasped Sirius' hand tightly.

"Stop! Don't hurt Sirius!" Harry's voice was weak.

Voldemort laughed a horrible, cold laugh making the hairs on Harry's back stand up.

"What are you going to do about it, Potter? You can't get up and the worthless minister of yours fainted when he saw me. You're helpless. Maybe I'll just end it all for you. Avada k-"

A burst of orange light hit Voldemort before he could finish the spell. He turned quickly and glared at what he saw.

"Dumbledore," he said quietly.

Sirius felt himself being released from the curse. Voldemort forgot about him with the arrival of Dumbledore. He soon became aware that Harry was squeezing his hand.

"Are you okay?" Sirius whispered.

Harry nodded. Sirius moved the hair out of Harry's face. He was still shaking. He had been under the Cruciatus a lot longer than Sirius had. Sirius was surprised Harry didn't scream out once.

"What brings you to the ministry tonight, Tom?" Dumbledore asked serenely.

"Why I'm here is none of your business," said Voldemort, sending a flash of green light at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore dodged it, "The Aurors are on their way."

"I'll grab the prophecy and be gone before they arrive."

"The prophecy is gone. It smashed." Harry said quietly.

Harry felt the presence of Voldemort in his mind for a second, then he left.

"He's telling the truth," said Voldemort furiously. "The prophecy is really gone. Crucio!"

The spell was aimed at Harry, but Sirius managed enough strength to jump up and take the hit himself. He needed to protect Harry. He fell back to the floor beside Harry, twitching in pain.

"You're being foolish, Black. Just give me Potter, and I'll let you go. You don't have to suffer all this pain," said Voldemort forgetting Dumbledore was still there.

"The only foolish one here tonight is you, Tom." said Dumbledore. "The Aurors will be here any minute."

"You think I'm afraid of them? I could take them all on single-handedly. I could kill them. I could kill you."

"There are things worse than death."

"Like what?" Voldemort spat. "Nothing is worse than death!"

At this Voldemort sent another flash of green light at Dumbledore, at the same time releasing the Cruciatus from Sirius. It missed Dumbledore by barley two inches and hit the Fountain of Magical Brethren. The stone Centaur broke into pieces everywhere. Sirius weakly moved to block the stone from hitting Harry's fragile body. He felt pieces knock into his back and knew he'd have bruises there later. He didn't care though, as long as Harry was safe.

Dumbledore and Voldemort began dueling swiftly. Unnamable and unforgivable curses passed like blurs of light. It was impossible to distinguish who was using what curse. Sirius remained where he was, covering Harry with his arms. The battle seemed to last forever.

"You okay?" Sirius whispered.

Harry nodded, but his eyes were still squinted in pain.

"It will all be over soon," Sirius assured him.

"I'll be back for you again, Potter. You're precious Godfather won't always be here to protect you," Voldemort said icily.

Soon enough, the Aurors did arrive, but they were too late. Voldemort left right as the first teams apparated in. A few spotted him as they arrived, but it wasn't enough. Everyone knew he'd be back to attack once again. He promised he'd be back for Harry.

The Aurors revived Fudge and gathered around where Sirius and Harry were. They made a circle around the duo, while Sirius kept firm hands on Harry's body. He should have left sooner.

"Sirius Black," a tall female Auror announced, "you are under arrest under the following charges: betraying Lily and James Potter, blowing up a street full of muggles, murdering Peter Pettigrew, escaping from Azkaban, aiding in the release of ten Death Eaters from Azkaban and attempting murder on Harry Potter."

"I won't deny my escape from Azkaban, but the rest is all lies," Sirius growled, still clinging onto Harry.

Fudge butted in, "He lies! Witnesses saw Black blow up the street!"

"Thought they saw me blow it up." Sirius corrected. "But Pettigrew beat me to it."

"That's nonsense!" Fudge exclaimed. "Pettigrew is dead! You blew him up!"

"Pettigrew is alive! I've seen him!" Harry blurted out.

"You couldn't have seen him! He's not alive anymore. All they found left of him was a finger!"

"That he chopped off himself before transforming into his animagus form and running away!" Sirius yelled.

"Animagus form? Last time I checked the registry, Pettigrew was not on there," Fudge snapped back.

"That's because he didn't register!"

"If I may interrupt you, Minister," Dumbledore cut in, "I assure you Mr. Pettigrew is very much alive."

"And what is your proof of this, Dumbledore?"

"He's right downstairs with the rest of the Death Eaters."

"WHAT?" Sirius yelped in surprise. "I'm going to kill him!"

He tried to get up, but Harry held him back. "No, Sirius! It's not worth it!"

"Why not? There're just sending me back to Azkaban anyway as it is. I may as well earn my stay there this time."

He struggled under Harry's grip, but those crucios really took a lot out of him. He was surprised Harry had that much strength in him still. He was pinned to ground, squirming to free himself from Harry.

"Sirius, wait," said Dumbledore. "Who said anything about you going back to Azkaban?"

"You heard the Aurors; they're taking me back."

"I don't think that will be necessary. Minister, I demand you give Mr. Black a fair trial."

"But-"

"Minister Fudge, you just saw Voldemort and if you go downstairs you will see Pettigrew. What more proof do you need to declare that Sirius is telling the truth? You can even bring out the Veritaserum if you need too."

"I- you- fine," Fudge said. "We can hold a trial on July 7th, but Mr. Black is to stay in a ministry holding cell until then."

Sirius glared at the minister, but didn't dare argue. He didn't want to try his luck. Who's to say Fudge won't reconsider the trial? This trial could mean his freedom, and being able to fulfill his duty as Harry's Godfather. Harry on the other hand didn't seem to like this deal as much.

"Only if you allow me to come visit him," Harry requested immediately.

"And I request that you allow him to get some medical attention first. I think he may have cracked a rib while blocking Harry from that exploding statue. Not to mention that both of them were under numerous crucios," Dumbledore added.

Fudge reluctantly agreed to this in the end. He requested that Black be kept in the room with at least two Aurors at all times though. And if he tried to escape, he'd be sentenced to a Dementor's Kiss. Sirius scowled under his breath at this, mentally thinking of ways to take revenge on Fudge. Dumbledore and Harry didn't seem too eager about the plan either, but agreed to it as well. Knowing Fudge, that was the best it was going to get for Sirius.

Fudge gathered four Aurors to escort Black to the Hogwart's Hospital Wing, while the remaining Aurors and Fudge went to go see the Death Eaters downstairs with Dumbledore. Dumbledore thought taking Sirius to St. Mungos would cause too much commotion, so he immediately suggested bringing them to Poppy. Fudge didn't mind the arrangement as much as he pretended he did. Black couldn't apparate out of Hogwarts at least. Then again, you can't apparate out of Azkaban either, but he managed to escape from there. Yes, Black definitely would be explaining his escape at the trial.

Once Sirius and Harry were both comfortably situated in beds beside each other, Poppy began fussing over their injuries. Apparently all Harry's friends had been healed already, as their wounds weren't too bad. Except Ron whom was currently at St. Mungos getting his brain back in order. Those brains had really messed up his mind, but Poppy assured Harry all his friends would be back to normal in a few days.

Madam Pomfrey came out with several bottles of potions for Sirius' wounds. There was a foul smelling orange liquid she gave to both of them to get their bodies to stop trembling. She then gave them both a goblet of dreamless sleep potion and left them both to rest. She complained about crazy Death Eaters as she walked back inside her office, making Harry and Sirius exchange a look before falling asleep

**  
**


	2. You're Not Going!

**Chapter 2: You're Not Going!**

Harry opened one eye and saw that Sirius was still sound asleep next to him. His long black hair covered half his face. He was relived to see his Godfather there next to him. For a moment he was afraid Fudge would take back his word. Sirius stirred a bit and then jolted straight up, panting. He looked around and let out a sigh of relief, before laying back down.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly.

Sirius jumped up, startled. He hadn't realized Harry was awake. He decided he may as well lie rather than worry Harry with his stupid little problems. It's not like Harry needed to know he was having nightmares. He thought Poppy gave him dreamless sleep potion, so it was odd he still had a nightmare. '_Guess that potion wears off after a few hours_' Sirius thought.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You just seemed a bit tense…" Harry shrugged.

"I guess I'm a bit nervous about the trial right now, that's all," Sirius said.

"They'll clear you. I know they will. They have to with all the evidence against Wormtail now."

"I hope so, but with Fudge you never know."

Harry silently agreed, but still wanted to believe Sirius would definitely be freed. Fudge could be so annoying some times. He knew Sirius was innocent. He saw Pettigrew himself. Why he wouldn't just let Sirius be free was beyond Harry.

Madam Pomfrey came out carrying a blue potion, clearly hearing Harry and Sirius talking. She handed it to Sirius who stared at her a moment questioningly. He was really feeling fine. He may even be better then fine. That was probably one of his best nights of sleep since before he went to Azkaban.

"It's to help you build up your strength again, Mr. Black. You're still looking a bit weak."

Sirius nodded and drank the potion. He felt a bit light headed for a moment, then it passed. He suddenly realized he was really hungry. He hadn't eaten anything the day before, too worried about both Buckbeak's injury and Harry's safety. That kid alone could really make a guy go crazy sometimes. Always going off doing something life threatening.

Before he could even ask for something to eat, Sirius realized he already had food before him. He looked around and noticed Harry standing beside his bed.

"Sirius?" Harry asked for what must have been the nineteenth time.

"Huh?" Sirius said, finally hearing him.

"Just making sure you were still in there. I've been calling your name for a few minutes.

"Oh, sorry, Harry. I was thinking."

They both sat there, eating in silence. Harry wanted to say so much to his Godfather, but he couldn't do it. He had missed him so much. But he'd worried him so much too, he was sure of that. Sirius could have been killed yesterday evening, and Harry knew it. There were just so many close calls.

"I'm sorry, Sirius."

"For what, Harry?" he asked.

"For making you risk your life for me, getting you caught yesterday, being such an inconvenience for you, stressing you out with all the things I do-"

"Harry, if anything, I should probably be thanking you right now. If you hadn't ran off last night to the Department of Mysteries, Fudge still would be denying Voldemort's presence and I'd never get a trial. I'd never have the chance of being free. I'm curious though as to what the Hell made you feel the need to go there last night."

Harry fumbled with a loose thread on Sirius' bed for a minute. Harry felt so stupid he fell for it. Sirius would think he was so stupid for going. Hermione said it was a trick, but Harry went anyway. But maybe Sirius would understand what Harry was going though yesterday.

"I- I saw you being tortured. I thought it was real," Harry mumbled.

Sirius heard him clearly though. He sighed deeply. He was flattered Harry cared that much about him, but Harry shouldn't have even had that vision. Why couldn't he have mastered Occlumency like he was suppose to? And how did Harry get there anyhow?

"Harry-"

"I know it's stupid. I should have listened to Hermione, but after that vision with Mr. Weasley getting bit, I was afraid this one was real too… And I didn't want you to get hurt, Sirius."

"Why didn't you just check if I was home first?"

"I did, and Kreacher said you'd gone out!"

"What?! That filthy piece of-"

"Look, it's my fault. I shouldn't have believed him. I should have just listened to Hermione. She said Voldemort was just playing on my '_Love of being the hero_,' but I didn't listen. I went to the Department of Mysteries anyway. And she was right, wasn't she?"

"Harry-"

"I knew she was right, but I had to make sure-"

"Harry-"

"But I was wrong and I almost got you killed and now you could get a Dementor's Kiss and-"

"Harry!"

Harry stopped. Sirius never had to scream his name before, so it kind of startled him.

"What?"

"Look, I'm not mad at you. I'm not disappointed in you either. You did what your heart told you to do, and if anything, I'm proud of you for that. But I do think you should be a bit more careful in the future."

Harry nodded.

He wasn't really in the mood to argue with his Godfather anymore. He'd caused enough trouble as it is despite what Sirius claimed. Harry knew he was mad he had ran off, he just wasn't showing it. Maybe it was just the fact that he left trying to help Sirius that made Sirius have his soft side about it. '_Yeah, that's it'_ Harry decided.

"About your trial…" Harry said suddenly, hoping he picked a good time.

"You not going," Sirius said immediately, knowing what Harry was going to ask.

"Why can't I go?" Harry asked, anger rising, abandoning his plan of not arguing. "You don't think I'm old enough to go to trial?"

"I- I just don't want you going, okay?"

"But I want to be there for you! Why can't I? That's not fair!"

"I don't want you there. What if they don't clear me, Harry? The Dementors will be there. I don't want you to see me get the Kiss."

"But they will clear you!"

"You can't be sure of that," Sirius said solemnly.

"Then I want to be able to say goodbye at least!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, you're not going."

"You can't stop me from going."

"Actually, being your Godfather, I can."

"I- you- That's so unfair! I'm almost sixteen!" Harry raged, kicking the nightstand roughly and stomping off to the other side of the room.

The were both quiet, knowing they were furious with each other. As they finished their breakfast, Harry couldn't help but notice that Sirius kept glancing over at the two guard Aurors. It was as if Sirius were _scared_ of them… But, no, Sirius was never scared. He always seemed so brave. Harry heard a clink and looked up immediately. He eyes locked onto the body of his Potion's Professor, Severus Snape.

"Well, well, looks like precious Potter has been saved once again. And in the company of none other than his Godfather too."

"Shut up," Harry spat.

"What do you want, _Snivellus_?" Sirius asked coolly.

"You make it sound as though I want to be in here right now. I assure you I'd rather not be," Snape said smoothly, "and I suggest you be a bit nicer Potter. If Gryffindor wasn't out of points, I'd be taking them away right now. For your information, I'm the one who warned the Order of your little _expedition_ to the Department of Mysteries last night."

"What?! But you acted like you didn't know what I was talking about!"

"How thick are you, Potter? I couldn't let Umbridge know I knew what you meant. And speaking of Umbridge, Dumbledore went to get her from the forest a few hours ago. She's recovering at St. Mungo's now. The Ministry felt it was -unsafe- To keep her here with Black."

"Because, you know, I'm so dangerous," Sirius said sarcastically. "Believe me, I wouldn't want her here anyway."

Harry still wasn't satisfied with Snape. He'd given Veritaserum to Umbridge so she could question him. Luckily, Harry had remembered Moody's words and didn't drink it. He could have though, and Sirius could have been caught.

"Why should I thank you? You gave Umbridge Veritaserum! Who knows what I would have told her had I drunken it."

"_Fake_ Veritaserum, Potter," Snape corrected. "Only a fool would brew her the real thing. It wouldn't have done anything."

Harry was out of things to yell at Snape for. Sure, Snape hated him, but the feeling was mutual there, so that'd be a losing argument. Snape was a Death Eater, but Dumbledore trusted him, so that wouldn't go far either. And it was Harry's own fault Snape quit giving him Occlumency lessons. He settled for one last glare at Snape before sitting in a chair beside Sirius, forgetting about their previous argument.

"What is it you came here for?" Sirius asked again.

"Dumbledore asked me to retrieve Potter for him. He wants to have a word with him. Why anyone would want to talk to this brat is beyond me."

Harry just sat there for a moment, not really registering what Snape said in his mind. The trial was still on his mind.

"I haven't got all day, Potter," Snape spat. "Let's go."

Harry got up slowly and followed Snape's billowing black robes out the door, still thinking about the trial. He wasn't going to listen to Sirius. He would find a way to get to the trial.


	3. You've Got to be Kidding!

* * *

**Chapter 3: You've Got to Be Kidding!**

"Could you walk any slower?" Snape said irritably once they had reached the statue of the gargoyle.

"As a matter of fact, I could," Harry said glaring at his professor.

"Fizzing Whizbees," Snape said, ignoring Harry's comment.

The statue of the gargoyle spun around, revealing steps. Harry didn't hesitate to go up them. Whatever Dumbledore had to say, it must have been important. Snape waved his wand to close up the statue and walked away once Harry reached the top. The raven haired boy raised his hand to knock but didn't need to.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said.

Harry walked inside to find that Dumbledore was alone. Harry noticed the office had repaired itself while the Headmaster was away. It looked like it had the last few times Harry had gone in there again He took a seat in the chair opposite Dumbledore's desk.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked, holding out a tin.

He was stalling. Harry knew it. He obviously didn't want to tell Harry what he needed to talk to him about. He knows Harry never takes a Lemon Drop. What Harry suddenly noticed though, was that Dumbledore was looking right at him.

"Er… No thanks, Professor." said Harry, keeping their eye contact.

Dumbledore sighed and set the tin down. Harry was waiting.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you down here?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded and he continued, "You're aware that a Prophecy was made concerning you and Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, but it smashed, so no one got to hear it."

"That's where you're wrong, Harry. Someone did hear. The night it was told, someone witnessed it."

"And who might that be?" Harry asked. He had a feeling he already knew though.

"Me," said Dumbledore. "One night in the Hog's Head.

He got up and walked to his black cabinet, coming back with a caved stone basin. Harry had seen these before. It was a Pensieve. He placed it on his desk and looked at Harry more seriously than ever before.

"It's time I explain to you why it is that Voldemort attacked you as a baby and how that Prophecy concerns you. I now see what could have happened tonight, because I have been keeping it from you. Someone could have died today just because I've been too stubborn to tell you the truth. An old man's mistake that I will fix now."

Harry nodded telling him to continue.

"You see, before you were born a Prophecy was made concerning who would be able to defeat Voldemort. A Prophecy that I just so happened to witness while seeking a Divination teacher. I met Sibyll Trelawney in the Hog's Head… I hadn't really wanted to, but thought it would be respectful since her Great-Grandmother was a very talented Seer. I'll show you what happened that night."

Dumbledore poked around through the silvery substances in the basin, then prodded one with his wand. The figure of Sibyll Trelawney rose out of it. She spoke in a voice unlike her own. A voice Harry had heard once before. A voice of true Seeing.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _

After speaking, the spinning Professor Trelawney sank back into the Pensieve. Both Harry and Dumbledore were quiet. As well all of the portraits and Fawkes. Harry was still thinking about what this must mean.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry suddenly asked. "Did that mean that… Was it… What does it mean?"

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the person who has the power to destroy Voldemort was born at the end of July nearly sixteen years ago. This child would be born to parents who had defied Voldemort three times already."

Harry felt his breathing become irregular, "It means… Me?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry through his half-moon spectacles for a moment. Harry felt a bit uneasy about all this.

"The thing is, Harry, that it could have applied to two boys, both born at the end of July to parents who defied Voldemort three times."

"Who is the other one?" Harry asked. He was desperately hoping the Prophecy was not made concerning him.

"I'm sure you know Neville Longbottom," Dumbledore said. "The Prophecy could have meant him too."

"Then… Why it is that the Prophecy had my name on it and not Neville's?"

"Well, they relabeled the Prophecy after Voldemort's attack on you as a baby. The keeper of the Hall of Prophecy thought it was clear that if Voldemort attacked you, then it must mean you were to one the Prophecy was referring to."

"Then… It may not really mean me? It's just a guess?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry very, very closely now. He sighed. This is not what he wanted to tell the boy. He had to know the truth though.

"I'm afraid that there is not doubt that it _is _you, Harry."

"But you said it could have been Neville-"

"You're forgetting something though, Harry. The end of the Prophecy. Voldemort will 'Mark him as his equal' and he did. He chose you and gave you the scar, not Neville."

"He might have chosen wrong!"

"He chose who he thought would be a bigger threat to him. And notice this, he didn't chose the pure-blooded wizard, which he says is the only breed worth living, but the half-blood like himself. He saw himself in you, Harry and instead of killing you like he intended, he marked you with that scar. He gave you powers and now you defied him four times already. More times than your parents or Neville's parents had ever achieved."

"But… Why did he chose me? Why didn't he just wait and see if it was me or Neville who was a bigger risk? Why'd be just go kill me?"

"Well you see," Dumbledore said, "he got the information of the Prophecy from a very incomplete source. A source that had only heard the first part of the Prophecy, before being thrown out of the Hog's Head. If he'd've known the full contents, I'm sure he would have waited."

"So," Harry said considering all the Prophecy, "one of us will have to kill the other? In the end?"

"Yes."

Harry just sat there. He couldn't believe this. He had to kill Voldemort. The fate of the Wizarding world was on dependant on him.

"Can I tell Sirius about this?" Harry asked suddenly.

"You should," Dumbledore said, "but not until after the trial."

"About the trial," Harry said, "Sirius won't let me go-"

"And he has every right not to."

"But it's not fair-"

"He's your Godfather, Harry. If he says you can't go, then you can't. I'm in no position to help you. I'm afraid, being your guardian, he has more authority on the matter than I do."

"But maybe you could talk to him-" Harry tried again.

"I've known Sirius for long enough to know that he's not going to give in and let you go."

"Can I at least say goodbye if he doesn't get freed then?" Harry asked.

"And what makes you think he won't be freed, Harry?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"Fudge doesn't like him."

"But, fortunately for Sirius, all the evidence is supporting him, not Fudge."

"But you don't know that! He'll come up with something against Sirius!"

"Sirius will be under Veritaserum, Harry. He'll tell everyone what really happened and Fudge can't say anything against it. If he does, I'll be there to defend Sirius, as will Remus."

"Remus is going?" Harry asked, an idea coming in his mind.

"I would certainly think so. Sirius is his best friend after all." Dumbledore reminded Harry.

He sighed, defeated, and sunk back down into his chair. He didn't like the idea of this trial anymore. He wanted to say Sirius would be freed, but with Fudge, he could make no guarantees. And… _Why was Dumbledore staring at him so much_? Those blue eyes were driving him crazy! He looked down, avoiding his Headmasters gaze.

"Is something else troubling you, Harry?" he asked.

Harry didn't want to sound stupid, but said it anyway, "All this year you've been avoiding looking at me-"

"Yes, yes, I thought you would have noticed that. You see, I had hoped that in me distancing myself from you, I'd be protecting you. If Voldemort had ever realized that our relationship was more than that of Headmaster and student, I fear he would have used it against you. I, however, made a mistake. In distancing myself, I only made things more dangerous for you."

Harry only nodded. This was more than what he wanted to think about right now. He had an idea of how he could maybe get to this trial. He just hoped Sirius wouldn't say anything to Remus about not wanting him to go to the trial.

"I think I may owe you one more explanation, Harry." said Dumbledore.

Harry looked up, "What's that?"

"You may have wondered why I hadn't chosen you as a Prefect," said Dumbledore. "I just thought you had more than enough to be dealing with already."

"Right, staying safe from Dark wizards takes up all my time," Harry sighed. "I'm going to go see Sirius."

Dumbledore let the young wizard go without another word. What Harry was unaware of was that Dumbledore knew exactly what he was thinking. There was no way Sirius wouldn't warn Remus about not letting Harry go. He wouldn't say anything to Harry about it though. He'd like to see just how hard Harry will try to get into Sirius' trial. He wondered if Sirius would have the heart to tell Harry to leave if he managed to get in.

Harry got up and walked right out the door, not even saying his farewells to his Headmaster. He put the thought of tricking Remus into the back of his mind, and though of another matter. '_Kill or be killed_' Harry mused. '_I don't stand a chance._' Maybe, though, after the trial Sirius would be freed and they could train together. Maybe Remus could help too. Harry would just have to wait and see. Yes, he'd tell them of the Prophecy after the trial.

* * *


	4. Going Seperate Ways

* * *

**Chapter 4: Going Separate Ways**

As Harry walked back to the Infirmary, he felt his head spinning. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the Prophecy out of his mind. He was going to die. The whole wizarding world would be killed by Voldemort. All because he was weak.

When he got back to the Hospital Wing, he noticed Sirius and Remus were chatting in whispers. Had Harry been gone that long? The sky was looking a lot clearer than it had been before he left. When Harry walked in, he saw Sirius whisper one last thing into Remus' ear. Harry had a feeling they were talking about him, because Remus said his goodbyes and left right after.

When Harry questioned Sirius about this, he just waved Harry's question away. Harry was sure it had been about him, but let the argument pass. He just wasn't in the mood right now. He tried many times to forget the Prophecy, but failed miserably. Sirius noticed his Godson looked troubled, but didn't dare ask about it. Unaware of the prophecy, he assumed it had something to do with the trial.

Two days later found Harry packing his things to leave Hogwarts for summer break, and Sirius getting ready to go to his Ministry holding cell. Ron had been released from St. Mungo's the day before and him and Hormone had taken The Hogwart's Express home. Harry hated to have to leave his Godfather, but knew he had no choice. Remus came to escort Harry back to his Aunt and Uncle's house, and to wish Sirius luck. The Dursley's had been told Harry wouldn't be arriving on the train this year.

As Harry watched the two together, he was reminded briefly of their meeting in the Shrieking Shack back in his third year. They were like brothers. That night was when Harry learned Sirius was innocent. That was the night Sirius should have been freed. That next summer should have been the start of a new life for both of them, but it wasn't. All because Peter had gotten away when Remus transformed. It wasn't fair.

Harry bid Sirius one last goodbye before he left. He was surprised, however, when his Godfather wrapped his arms around him into a loose hug. Harry felt a bit awkward, but returned the hug full-heartedly. He wasn't sure how long it would be until he saw his godfather again, so he may as well make the most of their time together right now.

Harry watched sorrowfully as the Aurors took Sirius away. Sirius just followed them without a word. He had always been strong like that. He didn't even protest as they banded his wrist together behind his back magically. It seemed as if he were merely bored with all the arrangements.

Harry laughed at the thought of that. He probably was. Fudge's security and such was so pathetic now that Harry thought about it. Aurors were all he had. The Order was much more safe with spells and enchantments, not to mention some of the strongest wizards on the side of the Light.

Fudge didn't even have his Dementors anymore. They had left to join Voldemort some time back, and the fool was just now realizing this. Well, he still had a few loyal Dementors, but not enough to brag about for sure. Yes, Sirius was merely going on a vacation. The worst vacation ever, but still a vacation nonetheless.

When Sirius had vanished completely from view, Harry felt a hand come to a rest on his shoulder and jumped slightly at it. He turned around to face Remus and the two exchanged a glance. It was their silent way of saying everything would be okay. Remus would do all in his power to make sure Sirius was freed, as would the majority of the Order. Harry knew this, and was glad to have people like that on his side.

Harry couldn't help but feel gratitude for the werewolf as he walked with him to Dumbledore's fireplace. Neither said a word, but that's because they didn't have to. They both knew what the other was thinking, and just being with the other made everything seem so much better. When they finally reached their destination, Harry wished they could just stay here a little longer. His relatives would no doubt dread his arrival anyway.

Dumbledore had once told him of the blood magic though, and that was why he had to stay at Privet Drive for a few days at the very least. Just enough to stay protected, then, maybe, if Sirius got freed, he'd go stay with him and Moony for the rest of the summer. They could stay at Headquarters or get a new house and put up wards around it. It was easy enough to find a safe location in Harry's opinion. If something did happen, Harry _was_ a fair dueler anyway.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Remus asked, a bit irritably.

"Yes," Harry lied.

"Alright, well, just make sure you write every two or three to tell me how you're doing, okay? Tell me if you need anything or want to talk or anything like that. I'll be here for you. Ms. Figg said she wouldn't mind you coming to use her fireplace."

With that, Remus gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze and handed him some Floo Powder. Harry took the powder into his hands and stepped into the grate. He was finally leaving home for the summer again. With the rise of Voldemort and Sirius' trial on his mind, things were going to be pretty crazy this summer.

"Don't go off worrying about Sirius. It'll all work out," Remus said. Some of what Harry was thinking must have shown on his face.

"Yeah… Yeah, thanks, Remus," Harry said seriously and threw down the powder. "Figg House, Little Whining!"

He had to travel to Ms. Figg's house first, then walk back to Privet Drive. The Dursley's would not have him traveling through their fireplace. It was a "Freakish" thing to do, and therefore they hated it. _Normal_ people did not travel through fires. As Harry collapsed onto Arabella's floor, he understood why. Floo wasn't exactly the most comfortable form of transportation, but it worked when he need to go somewhere quickly. The fastest things for Muggles were those airplanes.

"Harry, it's great to see you again!" Arabella exclaimed as Harry stood up, brushing soot of his jeans.

"Great to see you too, Ms. Figg," Harry said, keeping his manners. He'd gained a lot more respect for the old lady since he learned she was a member of the Order, and since it was thanks to her that he had not be expelled last summer. "How are you and Mr. Tibbles doing?"

"Great, great, we've all been great. That reminds me I need to pick up some cat food later. Yes, we've been well, thank you. Would you like to stay for some tea?"

"No thanks, Ms. Figg. I really should get going. Maybe another time though?"

"Yes, certainly."

With a wave and a thank you for the use of the fireplace, Harry left Ms. Figg's house and headed towards number four Privet Drive. Remus said he'd bring his trunk and Hedwig by later. Harry hoped later would be sometime soon, even though he'd probably be busy with chores anyway the moment he walked in the door. His relatives were just cruel like that. Privet Drive would definitely never be his true home. He couldn't wait to move in with Sirius.

Unless… What if Sirius wasn't cleared? Or what if they wouldn't let him have custody of Harry? He should be cleared, but you never know what last minute evidence they may find. Finding Pettigrew alone should have freed Sirius right off the bat then and there. They shouldn't even need a trial! Fudge had to be planning to issue Sirius the Kiss. Then again, he always was stupid, so maybe he really thought a trial was necessary. He'd just have to wait and see.

He would be at that trial no matter how hard he had to work to get there. His invisibility cloak plan was still pretty good in his opinion. Though, if Moody was at the trial, it'd blow his cover. That, and the fact that Dumbledore was not that easily fooled either. Well, he'd at least give it a try. He knew he wouldn't be able to live if Sirius lost the trial, and he wasn't there to say goodbye.

Harry walked up the pathway and opened the door, surprised that it was unlocked. The Dursley's must have been expecting him. Harry had almost made it upstairs to the smallest bedroom in the house, when Vernon acknowledges his presence.

"The boy's home, Petunia," Vernon told his wife. "Well, what are you waiting for, come here!" Vernon snapped to Harry.

Harry slowly made his way across the room, "Yes?"

"The weeds need pulling and-"

"Vernon, he just got home, give it a rest," Petunia cut in.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this discretely. That was so unlike his aunt to consider him like that. He had the strange feeling Dumbledore had something to do with it. Nevertheless, he appreciated it all.

"But Pet-"

"The weeds will still be there for him tomorrow," she answered.

"Fine," Vernon gave in to his wife, "but he's doing it tomorrow."

"Alright," Harry said indifferently, taking this as a cue he could go now. He had more important things to deal with right now. Like the trial and the Prophecy. A bit of yard work may help him get his mind off things anyway. This may be the last time he pulls Number Four Privet Drive's weeds. May as well do it just one last time. A memory of his past after he moved out, assuming Sirius was freed and given custody. Harry still had some worry about the trial, but he wouldn't admit it.

Around five, Remus finally arrived with Harry's things. Harry couldn't have been happier to see him. Just a few hours at Privet Drive, and Harry was already bored out of his mind. He assumed Remus had been with Sirius and Dumbledore, and that's what caused the delay. Not that he minded, except for the fact he was about to go beg his aunt and uncle for some work, because he had nothing else to do.

"Want to stay for tea or something?" Harry asked, desperate for some company.

"Sorry, I can't. I've got a lot to do. You can come down to my place sometime though. Maybe we can arrange a visit in a few days or something?" Remus replied, a bit distractedly.

"Yeah," Harry said, disappointed.

"Brighten up, it'll only be a few days."

"Easy for you to say," Harry mumbled.

"They'll be long days for me too, Harry. You're not the only one awaiting this trial."

"Right… Well, see you around then."

With one last apology and a promise that Harry could come see him sometime, Remus disapparated. He couldn't help but wonder after he left though if something was troubling Harry. If seemed like he was pretty down and out of it. He'd find out another time though.

* * *


	5. Tantrums and Talks

**Chapter 5: Tantrums and Talks**

As Harry sat around Number Four Privet Drive, he wondered how long "soon" was. July 7th was coming nearer and nearer. He hadn't heard from Sirius or Remus since his return to Privet Drive. He hadn't been doing much of anything since his arrival, minus a few chores like pulling the weeds. He was thankful for that though, because it helped him take his mind off things.

He considered giving Remus a call. He missed his werewolf friend. He knew Remus was busy getting things ready for Sirius' trial though. No, if Remus wanted to talk to him, he'd have to take the action himself. Harry wasn't going to wait around.

He was very eager for the trial, but worried as well. What if Sirius wasn't freed? What if he was given the Kiss? So many "what-ifs" were running through Harry's mind. He wasn't even sure what to believe anymore.

Yes, maybe he _should_ give Remus a call. Maybe Remus would let him go to the trial. Harry was still a bit furious with Sirius for not letting him go, but he knew his godfather was only looking out for his best interests. Harry just wished he wasn't being treated like a child, that was all. He was almost sixteen now and had already faced Voldemort five times. Didn't that count for anything?

'_Apparently not'_ his mind told him. It seemed as if everywhere he went he was treated like a child. People were constantly watching over him, trying to "protect" him. Then again, he guessed he did act childishly sometimes. It wasn't really mature of him to kick the nightstand back in the Hospital Wing, but he did it.

Harry finally decided he would go visit Remus. He stopped in front of Ms. Figg's door and knocked. He knew she'd be home. He was not disappointed, because as soon as he knocked, there was an answer. She invited Harry in and began to brew some tea.

"What brings you here, Harry?" she asked., sipping her tea.

Harry took a drink of his too, "I was hoping to speak with Remus."

"Oh!" Ms. Figg jumped up and grabbed some Floo Powder for Harry. "Go right ahead."

Harry thanked Ms. Figg and sat down in front of the fireplace. He shouted the address of his former professor and the flames lit up green. He tumbled out onto the wooden floors of Moony's cottage, shaking the soot off of his clothing. Remus was sitting at the table, looking rather worn. He jumped, and drew his wand at the sudden intrusion.

"Oh, it's just you, Harry… I thought maybe, well… it's not important. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Ms. Figg knows I'm here," Harry added quickly, for Remus had a concerned look on his face.

"Right… Well, sit down. I can make some tea, if you'd like."

Harry shook his head.

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

Harry only nodded at this.

"Look, if this is about the trial, Harry, Sirius already said no."

"But, Remus, if you said I could go-"

"I didn't."

"But can't you talk Sirius into it?"

Remus laughed, "It's nearly impossible to talk any reason into Sirius."

"But-"

"He's just looking out for you, Harry."

"But I can look out for myself!"

"After that stunt at the Ministry, I'm not so sure anymore, Harry."

Harry's face grew red at this, and he jumped out of his chair. "I'm going to that trial, Remus, and there is nothing you or Sirius can do to stop me."

"Harry-"

"No, Remus, I'm tired of being treated like a child! I'm fifteen!"

"Then act it," Remus said simply. "I find it hard to take you seriously when you're standing in my kitchen throwing a tantrum like a five year old. I daresay Sirius would agree."

Harry opened his mouth to say something to counter that, but no words came out. He knew Remus was right. He was acting like a child. He guessed Remus had every right to treat him as one.

"If you want to talk about things rationally, I'm listening."

"I'm sorry," Harry finally said, and he resumed his seat at the table. He buried his head in his arms, refusing to look Remus in the eyes. He guessed he looked a little pathetic, but he didn't care anymore.

"It's quite alright, Harry." Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder comfortingly. "I know you're just worried about Sirius, but you shouldn't be. All the evidence gathered supports him. And you know Dumbledore and I won't let the Wizengamot think otherwise."

Harry looked up and nodded. "But what if-"

"They find him guilty? If no one else, Harry, I promise you'll get to see him before he is sent to Azkaban again. Sirius would want it to be you, I know he would. You may not realize it, but he thinks very fondly of you."

"But I screwed up, Remus."

"And you think Sirius is perfect?" Remus had a glint in his eyes. "We spent half our time at Hogwarts in detention because of Padfoot! He was always causing some kind of trouble."

"But he almost died because of me."

"That's the way he would have liked to go, Harry, I can promise you that. He swore to your parents that he would look after you."

"I know, but-"

"We've all screwed up, Harry. Don't you think I felt like a real failure when I got bit by a werewolf? And Sirius, you know he feels like he let your parents down by switching Secret Keepers. The point is to not let it all get to you. We're very proud of you, Harry, Sirius and I. Don't ever think that one mistake will change all that."

Harry didn't say anything, and Remus took that opportunity to make the tea. He brought a cup for himself and Harry to the table. Harry took it into his hands thankfully. He looked up at Remus questioningly.

"I'll talk to Sirius," Remus said finally, "but I can't make any guarantees."

"Thanks… Moony."


	6. I Hate it When You're Right

**Chapter 6: I Hate it When You're Right**

Remus sighed heavily as he watched the man pacing in the ministry holding cell. He and Sirius had been at it for the better part of an hour. Nothing he had to say seemed to affect the animagus. It seemed as if no sense could be knocked into him.

"My decision is final, Moony."

"Sirius, you're being really irrational-"

"No, I'm not!"

"Harry is not a baby. He can handle a trial."

"No, Moony. I said no!"

Remus decided to try a new approach, "Harry will be really disappointed when I tell him."

"He'll get over it."

"It's just, he's been so down lately. With the trial and everything going on-"

Remus watched as Sirius' features began to soften: bingo. He'd known Sirius long enough to know that he could never stand hurting the people he cared about. He remembered when Sirius had pulled the "prank" on Snivellous. His apology had been so sincere, and the look in his eyes at that moment has been so pleading that Remus knew his friend has never meant to hurt him. He had that same look right now.

"He's okay though, isn't he?"

Remus shrugged, "Could be worse, I suppose."

Sirius stopped his pacing and looked directly at Remus though the bars of his cell. From the proximity, Remus noticed that Sirius' eyes were even more sunken in than usual and that dark circles were trailing down below them.

"Sirius, you haven't been sleeping."

Sirius waved off Remus' concern, "I want to see Harry."

"Sirius, not now-"

"Why not?"

"He came to see me yesterday, and we got to talking, Sirius and-"

"And what?"

"He said-"

"He's mad at me, isn't he?" Sirius slumped down pathetically, and Remus was torn between feeling pity for his friend and finding humor in the situation.

"Only a little." Remus had a smile on his face now. "He'll get over_that_ in no time. He's really just _worried_ about you."

"What do I do, Remus? What do I do?"

"Let him go, Sirius. If you don't, it will only make him drift away from you. He's seen more in his lifetime than any of us. It's unfair to treat him like a child after all he's been through. We both know he's mature enough to go. After all, he had one himself just last year.

"But Moony-"

"I know you're worried you won't be cleared, Sirius, but I know you will. I won't let them sentence you to a Dementor's Kiss, nor will Dumbledore. You have all of the Order on your side, and all the evidence supports you. They have Peter for questioning now. There's proof of your innocence; they cannot convict you."

"But-"

"Sirius, I know Harry. Even if you say no, I know he will just dig out James' old cloak and go anyway. I know you're just trying to protect him, but the best thing you can do for him right now is give him permission to go. Besides, he'll just be one more witness in your favor."

Sirius gave a little smile, exposing his yellowed teeth. "I hate it when you're right, Remus."

Remus grinned. "I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow for the trial. Now get some sleep, Padfoot. You'll want to be well rested when they clear you."

"If they clear me."

"They will."

Sirius watched as Remus' form grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared from view. He hoped Remus was right. He laid on the cold, hard floor with a slight shiver and closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow he'd finally be able to give his godson the life he'd spent years in Azkaban picturing. The life he thought he was going to give Harry two years ago. Oh, that rat had better pay!

Sirius' thoughts wandered until finally everything became a blur, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.


	7. The Hearing

**Chapter 7: The Hearing**

The next morning Sirius was rudely awakened by one of the Aurors guarding his cell. He couldn't have expected much else though. Since when has anyone been kind to a man on trial?

His hands were magically handcuffed behind his back as he was led out of his ministry holding cell and escorted downstairs to the trial. Everything, he noticed, had been repaired since it destruction last week. The whole Wizengamot was scheduled to be there. Sirius took a deep, nervous breath. This was it, the day he'd been waiting years for. Saying he was anxious was an understatement.

They entered the room and Sirius immediately noticed a chair in the center. It was covered in chains, and Sirius wondered if he would be chained down during the trial. The thought of this increased his anxiety and he proceeded with his head slightly down, avoiding the gazes on the people in the room. Some were on his side, he knew, but others still thought him guilty. Most of these were supporters of Fudge, no doubt. Sirius was glad to hear that Umbridge was still in St. Mungos and therefore would not be able to attend the trial. This meant Fudge had one less supporter, a factor that Sirius knew could change the outcome of the trial in case of a close vote.

Sirius looked up in time to catch a glimpse of Remus, who gave him a supportive thumbs up. He let out a sigh of relief seeing Harry was not with him. Although he'd agreed that Harry could come, it had been a very reluctant agreement. He wondered, though, why Harry had not come after all the fuss he'd created over the week.

As Sirius was led into the chair in the center of the room, he overheard the voice of Dumbledore, "That will not be necessary, Cornelius." The chains on the chair, Sirius noticed, had glowed a bit but remained intact. He mentally thanked Dumbledore as he situated himself into the chair, a bit self-conscious that all eyes were on him and he had not bathed in days.

"Right," said Fudge. "The accused being present, let us begin. Disciplinary hearing of the seventh of July concerning offenses by Sirius Black, escaped convict. The charges are as follows: betrayal to Lily and James Potter, blowing up a street and killing twelve muggles, murdering Peter Pettigrew, escaping from Azkaban, aiding in the release of ten Death Eaters from Azkaban and attempting murder on Harry James Potter."

Fudge babbled on more, but Sirius was no longer listening. He just wanted this to be over. He wanted to see Harry, start a life with him, and be a part of his family. At the same time, he wished he could go murder that filthy rat right now. Fudge's bellowing voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You are the escaped convict, Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"And you were accused fifteen years ago of betraying James and Lily Evans Potter, as well as murdering Peter Pettigrew and a street full of muggles?"

"Yes."

"And you were accused two years ago for escaping from Azkaban and also aiding in the release of ten other Death Eaters from Azkaban?"

Sirius' eyes darkened, "Yes."

"And finally, you have been accused numerous times of attempting to kill Harry James Potter?"

"I have, but-"

"You were friends with the Potter's during the time of You-Know-Who's reign, were you not?"

"Yes."

"Yet you still betrayed them?"

"No."

"Sirius Black, are you denying the charges made against you fifteen years ago?"

"I am."

"And you are fully aware that witnesses saw you kill the street full of muggles and Pettigrew?"

"He's alive."

"Narrowly surviving the fate you'd brought upon him!"

At this, Sirius stood up, anger flashing through his sunken eyes, "I never got to kill that rat! I spent twelve years in Azkaban for nothing!"

"Sit down, Mr. Black. Tell us, why only twelve? How did you escape? Who helped you?"

"I acted on my own accord."

"Impossible. It was You-Know-Who himself who helped you out, wasn't it, Black?"

"Never!" Sirius was shouting now. "I'd never join his side!"

Fudge shook his head, "Denial, I see. I think that will be all, Mr. Black. Shall we vote now? All in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Only a few hands went up, and Harry and Sirius both felt their hearts drop. Harry would not let this happen; he couldn't. Remus gave him a nudge, and he whipped off his invisibly cloak. Luckily, no one saw him, too transfixed on the man in the center of the room.

"And all in favor of-"

"WAIT!" Harry was sprinting down to the center of the room. Sirius turned around and looked at his godson in shock. He'd been here all along. He should have known.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge asked.

"Sirius is innocent!"

Gasps escaped from around the room as people recognized the Boy-Who-Lived. Publicity concerning him had been positive since the return of You-Know-Who.

"What proof do you have of this, Mr. Potter?"

"I saw Peter transform two years ago. He was my friend Ron's pet. In his rat form, I mean. He really is an unregistered animagus. And he confessed that night, confessed that he betrayed my mum and dad. And Sirius has done nothing but protect me for the past two years. He risked his life for me in the Department of Mysteries last week. The only reason he is here right now was because he came to protect me!"

"Are you willing to take Veritaserum to prove these claims?"

Harry looked around the room. His eyes went from Remus to Dumbledore, finally resting on his godfather. "Yes." His voice was powerful, without doubt.

Whispers broke out across the room. Fudge was talking in hushed tones with the Wizengamot. Harry heard bits and pieces such as "telling the truth" and "innocent" and he hoped things were an optimistic as they appeared to be.

"Quiet down, everyone," Fudge said. "We will be re-voting. All those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Harry watched as hands went up around the room, one by one. One-fourth of the room, a half, three-fourths… soon only a few hands remained down, one of which being Cornelius Fudge's. Harry's heart raced, and he knew Sirius' was doing the same.

"And those who find the defendant guilty?" The few hands went up, including Fudge's, but Sirius knew it was over. He had won. They had done it. He was free.

"Very well," Fudge said, flabbergasted. "Sirius Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges."

Fudge had hardly closed his mouth before Sirius had leaped from his chair, embracing Harry in his arms. Tears were welled up in his eyes. "We did it, Harry. We did it!" Harry returned the hug full-heartedly.

"And my godson?" Sirius asked the minister, drying his eyes.

"I will need to see the proper legal documents, Mr. Black."

"What?!" Sirius was at loss for words. He didn't have the documents anymore. Everything he owned had been lost when he was sent to Azkaban.

"I have them here, minister." It was Remus.

Fudge glanced over the papers carefully, trying to find a loophole, but his effort was futile. "Very well, Mr. Black. You are hereby granted custody of Harry James Potter."

Sirius gave a very childish whoop of joy at this and Remus smiled. It was good to finally have his old friend back. The trio began to exit the room, knowing all eyes were on them. Sirius didn't care anymore though. He was with the two most important people in his life and he was free. He could finally walk through the ministry without the fear of getting a Dementor's Kiss.

Once they were out of the room, Sirius turned to his fellow Marauder. "Thanks, Moony. You were always the smart one, always thinking ahead. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He was grinning from ear to ear and Remus didn't hesitate to embrace him in a big, brotherly hug.

"It's great to have you back, Sirius."

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Lupin, but I have a few matters I wish to discuss with Sirius concerning Harry." It was Dumbledore.

"As you know, Voldemort is back on the rise-"

"I assure you the proper wards will be in place, sir."

"And you will have to speak with his relatives."

"I will."

Dumbledore seemed satisfied with this and retreated, his robes billowing behind him.

"Let's go home," said Harry. His grin was, if possible, larger than Sirius'.

"Home," Sirius mused. "After all these years, we're finally going home."

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who patiently awaited my updates on this story. I had originally intended to make this last through Harry's summer, but now I'm not sure that will happen. I may one day continue this, but as of now, _this is the ending of Hopes and Dreams. _I apologize if it seems rushed. 


End file.
